Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else
by Alysinomo
Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. *COMPLETE*
1. The assignment

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times.  She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano.  What will come of Rory and Jess?  Will old memories and feelings resurface?

"Rory!" Jay Walters called, sticking his head out of his office.  A slender, twenty-something brunette glanced up from her desk.

"Jay?"

"I want to talk about that story." 

Rory got up from her desk in a hurry, heading towards the open doorway at the end of the hall.

            Ever since graduating from Yale University, 28-year-old Rory Gilmore had been working her butt off as a junior contributor for The New York Times.  She had logged long hours, putting 110% into her measly assignments, hoping to catch the eye of her editor Jay Walters.  While she wasn't exactly Christiane Amanpour, her writing was above par and she was a step closer to achieving her dream, to be the chief international correspondent.

Rory stood nervously outside the door, smoothing her skirt and hair before stepping into the bright office.  Smiling tightly at Jay, she sat in a chair and waited for him to begin,

"Rory."

"Jay?"

"I've got a story for you."

"A story?"

"Yes.  Now listen carefully."

"Ok."

"There's this new hotshot in town, some author guy.  I know you love to read, and hey, you're a great writer – so I've decided to let you do an intimate interview with him.  His name is Jess Mariano-"

Rory nearly fell off the chair.  Jess Mariano?  Was this the same Jess she had left behind in Stars Hollow?  The prank-pulling, punk listening, bad-ass New Yorker?  He was an author?  Since when had he shown any direction in his life?  She couldn't do it; there was no way she could do this interview!

"Rory?  Rory?"

Rory spaced in, blushing, she apologized. "Sorry Jay, I thought I recognized that name from somewhere, I was trying to remember where."

Jay gave her an appraising look before settling back into his spiel,

"As I was saying, this Mariano guy, complete literary genius-"

_'Always was.'_

"…Has written this book, Last Dance to Nowhere, praised by critics, including the New York Times.  I want you to get the deal on this guy, on this book.  Track him down, interview him; find out about his past, his present, the book, the inspiration – I want it all."

Rory sighed, she couldn't turn it down.  It was too important to her career; she needed to make Jay see that she was more than just a low level contributor!

"Great," she said, trying to mask her lack of enthusiasm, "I'll do it.  Do you have anything I can contact him with?  Agent's number?  Home number?"

"Yup," replied Jay, handing a sheet of paper over the desk, "Here's his literary agent's name, address, phone number, e-mail fax...Etc...Etc…"

"Ok," she said, smiling and getting up from the chair, "I'll see what I can do."  She walked out of the office and back towards her desk.

* * *

            Rory Gilmore stumbled into her apartment at exactly 8 pm, tired after a long day.  She had spent the rest of the afternoon, gnawing over her upcoming Jess interview and what she was going to say, better yet, what she was going to do.  It was highly likely that he was going to remember her, after all, 11 years was not that long in the span of a lifetime.

            Rory shrugged her black coat off her shoulders, flinging it onto a hook on the wall, discarding her scarf and mitts in the vicinity of the hall table.  Walking past her answering machine, she noticed the flashing light – it was probably her mother.  They had been engaging in weekly gab fests since her university days, and it wasn't like they were going to stop now.  Poking the play button, her voice came over the speaker.

_'Hi.  It's Rory, not home, leave a message!'  Beep! __"Hey Babe, it's me.  Call back."   Rory smiled at her mother's message and picked up the receiver, her fingers beginning to dance over the familiar number.  Rory frowned; maybe it wasn't the best time to call her mother.  She was still anxious about the Jess interview, and her mom wasn't exactly the one to overcome old grudges.  Rory was pretty sure Lorelei still hated Jess from when she was 17.  Pressing the pound key, Rory began to punch the numbers of her best friend, Lane Kim._

            The phone rang three times before a male voice picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jared, it's Rory.  Is Lane there?"

Jared was Lane's longtime boyfriend and band mate.  True to her aspirations, the minute she had left the Kim household, Lane had followed her dream, dyed her hair blue and formed a punk band; she was the lead, Jared played the drums.  Jared and Lane were also living together in New York City, but due to their increasingly different lives, the two friends found it hard to see each other.

"Hey Ror!"

Rory smiled, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Jared said so."

"Oh."

"So what's up?"

"IhavetodoaninterviewwithJess."

"What??"

"Remember Jess Mariano?"

"How could I not?"

"You know he has a book out?"

"Yeah?"

Rory didn't say anything.  Lane thought for a moment,

"Oh no."

"Yeah."

"You have an interview with Jess!"

"Yes!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Have you told Lorelei?"

"No," replied Rory, "You're the first to know.  I don't know what she'd say."

"Rory, you're not 17 anymore, she can't control who you date."

"Who ever said anything about dating?" Rory shrieked.

"You and I both know that the only reason we're even having this conversation is because you're not sure what's going to happen.  I think you should do the interview; you have to do the interview.  You also need to tell Lorelei, you guys are best friends.  Even if nothing happens, even if he's doesn't remember you, she still needs to know what's happening in your life."

"Ok.  I guess I'll call her."

"Good.  Now you're coming to my show on Saturday right?"

"Yeah sure." Said Rory absent mindedly, "Where is it?"

"Awesome!  This gonna be so cool!  It's at the Jailhouse at 10 pm, but could you come at 9?  I want you to meet the guys and hang out backstage with me before the show!"

"Ok.  I'll be there." Rory hastily grabbed a pen out of a drawer and scribbled the information on her hand.

"Well, I gotta go.  Jared's taking me to this really cool art gallery with a punk inspired collection!"

"Ok.  I'll talk to you later." Rory hung up the faintly and smiled to herself, Lane was so lucky.

* * *

Three days later Rory sat down at her desk.  She had completely avoided the Jess interview since it had been assigned to her, but now it was eating her alive.  She still hadn't contacted his agent, or given them any sign that she wanted to talk to him – she couldn't bring herself to do it.  Quite a few times she had found herself chickening out halfway through dialing the number, she found herself thinking about how awkward it might be, what she might say…what he might say.  But it was getting completely ridiculous; she was a professional!  All she needed to do was get her interview and get out of there; she'd never have to speak to him again!  Ha!  It was so easy!  She had no idea why she was so anxious.  For what seemed like the millionth time, Rory picked up the phone and dialed the agent's number, she'd had it memorized since the 5th call.

Just as she finished punching in the agent's number, Jay stuck his head outside the door and yelled down the hall at Rory once again.

"Ah!  Coming!" Rory slammed the phone down a little harder than she intended to, and walked towards the large office at the end of the hall.

"Yes, Jay."

"Well, what do you have for me?"

"About the Mariano interview?"

"Yes!"

"Well it's coming along nicely," she lied between her teeth, "I've been doing some background research on his book-"

"Have you got your interview yet?"

Just as Rory was beginning to panic, trying to think of an excuse, the phone rang.

'Saved by the newspaper gods!'

She waited 5 seconds before smiling and dashing back to her desk, pretending as though she wanted to give Jay some privacy.

Rory found herself once again, in front of the dreaded phone.  This time she had to do it, Jay was 30 seconds away from asking her if she had her interview – and she needed one!  Rory Gilmore began to haphazardly rummage around her desk, searching for the Agent contact info.  She needed the name, she had the phone number, but what use was it when she didn't know who she was talking to?

Clearing her throat, Rory calmly picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Good afternoon, Anne-Marie Spencer literary agents."

"Hi, yes, I'm Rory Gilmore from the New York Times.  I'd like to schedule an interview with Jess Mariano, if possible."

"I think we can arrange it.  How about this Thursday, the 16th from 12:00 to 1:00?"

"Great, thank you.  Where would Mr. Mariano like to meet me for the interview?" Rory asked politely.

"He usually prefers '21' Club, so how about you meet him there at 12 sharp?"

"Ok.  Thank you."

Rory hung up the phone and heaved a sigh of relief- it was over, and not so bad after all!  But then there was the actually interview…and when did Jess get so refined?  '21' Club?  She would have never expected to see the Brooklyn boy dining there.  His book must be making a lot of money…

Jay stuck his head out the office door, _yet again._

"Rory!"

"Yup!"

She hurried down the hall, this time feeling some what more prepared than 10 minutes before.

"Hi Rory.  Sorry about that.  Some problems with some sources…" he waved his hand dismissively, "anyway, what about this interview?"

"It's been scheduled for Thursday, 12-1, '21' Club."

"Hmm…ok.  Remember, don't let him pay for lunch.  Whatever you do, make sure it's on the company card.  We're getting his info; therefore we have to butter him up."

"Ok.  Is that all?"

"Yup.  Just wanted to check your progress."

Rory smiled and exited the room.

* * *

Rory Gilmore ran frantically down the subway steps.  Shoving people out of the way like a true urbanite, she jabbed her hand into the closing door, forcing it to open once again.  She sat down calmly on a scratched vinyl seat and began to sip her coffee.  Normally, she would have already opened her book, but in her frantic rush that morning, her latest had never made it off the bedside table.

She glanced around the subway car, reading the advertisements one by one.  Colgate toothpaste, upcoming jazz festival, colour contacts.  She nearly spat her scalding coffee all down her front, however when her eyes came to rest upon the 4th ad.  It was an advertisement for "Writer's Weekly Magazine" and Jess Mariano was on the cover.  He still looked good.

Rory impatiently waited for her stop.  Twenty minutes later the Subway pulled into Christopher St./Sheridan Sq.  Once again, she went into crazy New Yorker mode, dashing up the stairs and into the terminal.  This time, however, she wasn't dashing somewhere, she was dashing to get something.

Rory grabbed the magazine off the nearest newsstand, paid the seller and ripped it open.  Flipping through rapidly, she at last came upon the cover story.  Right at the center of the magazine was a full page spread with Jess' picture and the beginning of the article.  Rory couldn't deny it, he still looked good.  He hadn't changed as much as she imagined he would, same mischievous eyes, galled and lips turned into an upwards smirk.  He did look a little wiser though, somewhere in his eyes there seemed to be some growth, some sort of recognition that he wasn't exactly the same boy she had left behind.

Rory began to read the anticipated article,

_Jess Mariano: Literature's Crowned Prince._

_By: Judy Kyler._

_As I sit with Jess Mariano in the lobby of the Waldorf Astoria Hotal, I come to realize that he is no ordinary author.  His unique personality doesn't lead one to believe that he is the same person who wrote Last Dance to Nowhere.  He comes across as a regular, twenty something kid out of a late night bar; but do not be mistaken, Mariano has more to offer the world than you might believe._

_JK: Hi Jess._

_JM: Hi Judy._

_JK: What can you tell us about your new book?_

_JM: Last Dance to Nowhere is really about a man and his affair with another woman.  The man is this successful stock broker with a penthouse on __Fifth Avenue__, a socialite wife.  However, instead of the man loving his wife, he loves this other woman whom he meets in the self-help section of the library.  This book is really about the human condition, human behaviour, why we do the things we do._

_JK: Any why did you choose to have this story told through the eyes of stock broker?_

_JM: Because the public can and cannot relate to this figure.  They can relate to him in their sympathy of having to live with this marriage, but at the same time they can't relate to him because he's just this alien figure type.  He lives better than most of the world, has a great job, great life period – but he's not happy.   For most people, they can't understand why this man would hate his life, but they know that he does.  That's what this book does, it gets into this man's head, into his affair – it tells the whole story._

_JK: Where'd you get your inspiration for this book?_

_JM: From a number of different places.  I got the idea of using a man and his broken marriage when I watched a man and woman argue on a street corner.  They ended up making up quite physically in the end.  It made me wonder, what if that weren't the case?  What if that man and that woman never made up?  What if there was more to relationship than what's apparent?_

_JK: And what about the idea for "the other woman?"  It works tremendously for this novel, but how did you come up with that idea?_

_JM: (laughs)  That aspect of the story was drawn from my own experiences.  Throughout my rather short years of dating, I always seem to end up in the sort of "Someone Else" predicament.  I've had girlfriends cheat on me because they didn't love me anymore, but they loved my car!  There was also one girl in particular when I was 17.  She had a boyfriend, but I cared about her so much that I pursued her anyway.  And she pursued me, while she was with her boyfriend.  I guess I was the bad boy in that one, but I just thought of it as a sort of "unrequited love" thing._

_JK: So what happened to this girl?_

_JM: nothing.  We went our separate ways._

_JK: I see.  Do you find it a bit strange, being thrust into the literary spotlight like this?  Being called the next Mordecai Richler?_

_JM: Definitely!  People have had so much praise for me and for the book, it's amazing!  And being compared to Mordecai Richler, that's a compliment in itself; I'm only 28!_

_JK: Now, before we go, I have to ask – do you have a girlfriend?_

_JM: Nope, I'm single._

Rory finished the article, hardly believing what she had read.  He had talked about he in the article!  Her!  So maybe he hadn't forgotten her…

Rory Gilmore walked slowly from the subway station up to her Greenwich Village apartment.  She knew what she had to do, she had to call Lorelei.  She'd know what to do, how to act during this dreaded interview.

* * *

A/N: So I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write my own future Gilmore Girls fic.  I was inspired to write it when I read the guidelines for September's challenge fic on "Bookends" – a great Rory/Jess fanfiction site.  Anyway, since I realize that I won't be able to finish this in time to submit it, I have decided to post it on here and then maybe send it off to another site some time. J  Anyways, I hope you guys like it, I'm pretty proud.  Feedback is great!


	2. Nerves

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

Rory Gilmore dialed her mother's number; it was time for the truth to come out.  She had stalled ever so slightly in the phone call, pausing to order Chinese and turned on the TV, only to find that the Mets game was the only thing on.

"Huh," Lorelei's familiar voice came over the line.

"You know, in some places it's considered polite to answer the phone with a 'Good Day,' a 'Hey!' or even a 'Yo.'  I've never heard 'Huh' before."

"Gilmore!"

"Hey mom."

"How's life in the Big Apple?!"

"New York's great, as always."

"Nice."

"How's Luke?  

"Cranky as usual.  He's gone back to limiting my coffee to 5 cups a day."

"Who does he think he's kidding?"

"I dunno, but soon I'm gonna give him a white lab coat and write health official in big black letters on the back."

"It'd suit him."

"Then I think I'd have to send Herbert after him."

"Herbert's got a tough right hook for a clothes tree."

"Indeed, I think the other furniture are scared of him."

"I don't blame them."

"Ooh!  I meant to tell you, I found a hard cover copy of "Emma" at the Stars Hollow bookstore!  Ten bucks!"

"Ten bucks?!  What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!  They were having a sidewalk sale.  Anyway, it's my little present from me to you."

"I appreciate that."

"So, what work has the New York Times given our future oversees correspondent?"

"Umm…just an interview."

"With who?"

"Some author."

"Whoa!  This is like totally in your field, who is she?  Or he."

"…Jess Mariano?" Rory said in a small voice.

"Jess?  Jess, Luke's nephew Jess?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Have you done the interview yet?"

"No.  It's on Thursday."

"Well you still have three days."

"Actually two, it's Monday.  That means I have tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Whatever.  I don't need to keep track of time in my old age."

"Mom."

"What?"

"You're 44." 

"I know that!  Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you have your questions yet?"

"No."

"Well, why don't you make up your questions first?  Keep them professional; steer away from any personal subjects or questions that could relate to personal subjects.  Then, if things get scary, take your purse and call me on your cell phone in the bathroom.  I'll wait 5 minutes and call you back, pretending I'm having a heart attack or something so you can get out of there."

"He won't believe it."

"Hello?  Do you not remember how many cheeseburgers we consumed?  We're talking to 2 a day here!  Maybe even more!  It's a known fact that the cholesterol in our bodies reached an unhealthy level 15 years ago!"

"Thanks mom."

"No problem babe."

"I better go."

"Ya-ya!"

"Bye…" 

Rory hung up the phone, shaking her head and smiling.  Her mother would never change.

* * *

Rory spent the next two days slaving over her interview.  What would she say?  Draft after draft had been written, ripped into tiny pieces and thrown into the garbage – she was making it too personal.  She was becoming more and more obsessed with the prospect of seeing Jess, and worrying less and less about nailing her interview.  In fact, she was thinking about nailing Jess.  Get your mind out of the gutter, Rory!

Jay frequently checked up on her, she guessed that he could see her tension, but assumed it was just the nerves you get when you're on a big assignment.  Rory hadn't talked to Lane lately; she had been busy with band rehearsal and spending time with Jared.  She couldn't wait until the weekend when she would get to see Lane's show, knowing that her interview would be done and all she would have to do is take Jess' words, and write a witty opening blurb.  Easier said than done.  The week turned out a little more complicated than planned.

* * *

Rory Gilmore stood nervously at the entrance to '21 Club.'  She was ten minutes early, dressed in her best navy suit, it flatted her figure and bright blue eyes.  Her hair was pinned up in a professional bun and she clutched her purse containing her notebook and tape recorder.

She entered the restaurant and approached the hostess,

"Hi.  New York Times for 2 at 12 o'clock."

"Sure.  Please follow me."

Rory followed the hostess into the Bar Room.  She pulled out one of two wooden, tavern style chairs.  The hostess handed Rory her menu and asked her if she wanted to order now or later.

"Later, thank you.  I'm just waiting for my guest."

"Ok.  Well than can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee, please."

"Ok!  Coming up."

Rory glanced nervously over her menu; she had no idea what was going to happen, what he would say, how he would act.  Would he be angry?  She wasn't sure what she was going to do either.  She and Dean had broken up a month before she left for college, Jess had left after much drama 2 months before that.  They were never the same after the kiss at Sookie's wedding.  Rory was pretty sure she had been in love with him since then, but had been too scared to do anything.  Her mother, the town, no one understood.  And he had just left; he didn't care enough about her to stay, to wait until she figured out what the heck she wanted.  So obviously she shouldn't tell him, he probably hated her.  She had thought about calling him, all the time.  However, every time she went to do it, she chickened out; and the one time she had actually made the call she only got his rather drunk mother.  Over the years she tried to push him out of her mind, but he was always there, just on the fringes.  She wasn't sure if she was still in love with him, yet she had spent all of twenties avoiding dating.

It was then that a dam broke in her brain.  The memories flooded out, as if they had been locked away and she had finally found the key.  She remembered the secret smiles, the banters, the book talks, their mutual taste in music, his hair, his dark brown eyes, his perfectly toned body, his wry smirk, his sarcasm, his…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rory Gilmore." Rory looked up and met eyes with the guy she had let go.  She blinked, surprised.  Suddenly her mind lost all ability to form a coherent sentence.

"Uh…hi…Jess…" Eleven years of separation and that was all she could come up with?!  She shakily stood up and shook his hand.  Wham.  Just like that she felt seventeen again.

* * *

A/N: *Evil cackle* I know!  I'm so evil!  I don't want to torture you guys, but it was such a good place to leave off, the killer of all cliffhangers!  Thank you so much for reviewing!  Your praise means so much to me –thank you, thank you, thank you!  I just have a side note in regards to the last chapter and the timeline.  If any of you noticed, Lane invited Rory to see her play at the Jailhouse "this weekend."  When I wrote that chapter I planned for it to be a Tuesday (approximately) so therefore Rory would see her play that very weekend.  However, as I thought more and more about the timeline, I realized that it wasn't going to work to have Rory talk to Lane on a Tuesday.  I moved the date of their conversation up to the Friday, had Rory talk to Lorelei on Monday and have her interview with Jess on the Wednesday.  Therefore, I'm now having Lane invite Rory to the show for the next Saturday, not the immediate coming Saturday (being the next day when their conversation occurred.)  I know there aren't any date references in this story, but I wanted to work out the kinks in my story.  I am anal about timelines in stories and know that picky readers are as well, so I decided to rework and clarify it in this note.  Not that anyone actually understood what I just wrote.  LOL.  Oh well.  Thanks for reading.  And don't worry; as soon as I'm done posting this chapter, I'll start on chapter 3.  I already have part of it written.  I just need to review their interview, I'm not sure if it's realistic for a tension filled, 11 years of separation.


	3. Resurfacing

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

"So, you're a journalist," he observed, pulling out the other chair and sitting down.

"You're a writer."

"Surprised?"

"No."

"You didn't expect me to work in the diner forever, did you?"

"No!" exclaimed Rory, "It's just that-"

"Relax.  I'm kidding."

"Oh, ok."

At that moment, a waitress returned with Rory's coffee, allowing her first embarrassment to be defused under the distraction.

"You're still drinking coffee?"

"Like a fiend."

"Some things never change."

Rory blushed, thinking of the many ways she could interpret that comment, "Umm…shouldn't we be starting the interview?  We only have an hour."

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No.  Do you?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Well then we better get started."

"What happened between us?"

"What?!" Rory exclaimed, nearly falling off her chair.  She began flipping rapidly through her notes, "I don't remember asking that question."

"You didn't," replied Jess with a cool smirk, "I did."

"Nothing happened between us."

"Why not?"

"Because it never would have worked, now let's start the interview."

"Yes m'am."

Rory flicked on her tape recorder, preparing to start her **professional interview with Jess, free of all personal complications and matters.  Yet his question had definitely thrown her.  What had happened between them?   What kind of a question was that?  It made her uncomfortable, both his behaviour and his question.  Jess was never known to be like that, he was always so mysterious and secretive.  He was being so forthright!**

While Rory was rummaging around in her bag, setting up for their interview, Jess silently cursed himself;

_Great job.  What were you thinking?  You haven't seen her for 11 years and you throw out a comment like that?  What were you trying to do, get her running in the other direction?  If you keep it up, that's exactly what's going to happen.  Smooth move, Mariano.  Real smooth.  Now get your crap together.  But it never would have worked?  Does she really think that?_

"Ok!" exclaimed Rory, "I'm ready!"  She pushed Jess' comment to the back of her mind and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Shoot."

Rory pushed the record button, waited 5 seconds and then began to speak.

"Hi Jess."

"Hi Rory."

"I wanted to get a chance to talk to you about your new book today, and get a chance to know the real author behind this amazing book."

Jess smirked. "Wow.  That's a lot of praise.  What did you want to know?"

"First of all, why did you choose to write this book?"

"I was inspired by a couple I saw on a street corner.  They were fighting and eventually made up, right there, hugging and kissing and apologizing.  I stood watched them from start to finish and was inspired to write a book about human behaviour, why people do the things they do."

"And why do you think people do the things they do?"

"I think people in general do things to get themselves ahead in life, whether they realize it or not.  I also think people do things for subconscious reasons that might not surface right away, if at all."

Rory blushed.  His comment made her think of the infamous kiss at Sookie's wedding.  She hadn't known then why she had done it, but she was pretty sure now why she had kissed him, because she was in love.  Jess noticed her get uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything.  He pretended he hadn't noticed.  Rory cleared her throat and clomped her way through the rest of the interview.

* * *

Several cups of coffee and 45 minutes later, Jess' cell phone went off.

"Sorry, can you give me two seconds?"

"Sure."

Rory watched Jess go out of the restaurant and into the street to take his call.  As soon as he was out of sight, she crept off to the bathroom to call Lorelei.

"Hi."

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Christiane.  How's the interview?"

"It's going pretty well.  Aside from the few embarrassing references to our teenage relationship and all of its complexities, it's alright."

"Do you think you're gonna be able to write your article?"

"Yup.  He's got a lot of good stuff to say.  He's changed mom, a lot more mature than he used to be."

"Wow.  The devil child grew up."

"I don't think the devil child's completely gone, I think it's in hiding."

"Or maybe it's trying to impress you."

"Sure.  Anyway, I have to get back to the table, he's probably back."

"From where?  Hell?"

"Bye mom."

"Bye Christiane."

Rory hung up her phone, and stuffed it back into her purse.  She gazed at her reflection in the mirror before heading back out to the table.  Jess was already back, sitting in his chair and patiently waiting for her.

"Where'd you go?"

"Mars.  No, the bathroom."

He smiled.

"Ok.  Well I hate to go, but it's ten to 1.  I have to get back to the agency; Anne-Marie wants to talk to me."

"Oh god!  You're right, sorry!  They told me that our interview could only be an hour long but I got carried away…"

Jess continued to smile at her.

"Look.  How about we continue this interview, say, Saturday night at 8:30?  Back here?" he asked as her placed $30 on the table for the bill.

Rory immediately noticed the money.

"Oh, don't worry about paying.  I've got the company card.  And…is that a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, well I'll see you then Rory Gilmore," he replied with a smirk, not bothering to pick up his money as he left.

Rory stood at the table, staring back and forth between him and the money, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

After the interview, Rory found herself wondering about Jess.  What if it had been a mistake?  What if she had left Dean for him, so many years ago?  Would things be different now?   Would she be living with him, married to him, or having his kids?

"Scary." Rory said aloud, trying to be logical and shake the warm feeling that was creeping through her body.  Marrying Jess would be a nice concept….god, what was she doing?!  Here she was, after one little interview, fantasizing about them ten years down the road.  It was sick.  Only flaky girls did stuff like that.

Jess couldn't shake Rory either.  She occupied 95% of his thoughts all day long, making it hard for him to concentrate and what was at hand, promoting his book.  He too wondered what would have happened had they dated one another, would his (and her) futures have been different?  How would it have affected Luke and Lorelei's relationship?  He knew that they both had this unrequited thing going for one another, each one too proud to admit it.  Would it have been stamped out the minute he told Luke he slept with her?  Speaking of sleeping with her, Jess couldn't suppress the smile that crept to his lips at the thought.

She wondered about their "date" on Saturday.  Would it be as formal?  Would things return to the way they used to be?  Would she finally be able to get a handle on her mouth and on her emotions, stop blushing at everything he said?  What would happen after that?  Would they never speak to one another again?  Would he ask her out again?  Wait…did he even ask her out?  It was just an interview.

* * *

On Friday afternoon Rory decided to call her mother again, she needed to dish on Jess some more, she wondered if she was becoming obsessive.

"Hi."

"Wow!  We decided to answer the telephone like a normal person today!"

"Only because Luke denied me coffee until my manners improved."

"It all comes back to the caffeine."

"Of course it does!"

"Our blood is 95% coffee."

"Possibly even more.  How come you never called me after your date with Jess yesterday?"

"It was not a date, mom!"

"Ohh…but you wanted it to be."

"No!"

"You want to kiss him…you want to love him...you want to hug him…"

"Ok.  Maybe a little."

"So?  What happened?  I want a run down.  What he said, what he was wearing, how many times you blushed and acted girly."

"Well, it started off a little strange, mostly from me.  We got over it pretty quickly though, it was weird.  It was almost like we'd not seen each other for a year, not eleven.  We ended up spending the whole hour doing the interview, it didn't get too personal.  Then we ran out of time.  He asked me if I wanted to meet him on Saturday at 8:30, back at 21 Club."

"And you said yes."

"I need the rest of my interview!"

"But that's not all you need."

"Mom, was that a comment with underlying meanings, because god I hope not."

"Yep.  You read right.  I was simply pointing out that you want something more with him, and it probably includes sex."

"When did you become so crude?!"

"Hey.  We're both grown Gilmores here."

"Whatever.  I have to go; Heath and I have a date."

"Ohh…where ya going?"

"A Knight's Tale and Four Feathers."

"Romantic."

"He thought so."

"Night babe.  Love you."

"Goodnight dear mother."

* * *

A/N: There you have it!  Chapter 3!  Not such an evil cut off this time.  My benevolence got the best of me.  Thank you so much for your support!  51 reviews for 2 chapters is pretty damn good!  LOL.  I love you all.  Thank you for reading.


	4. The encounter pt 2

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

            Lorelei "Rory" Gilmore sighed heavily.  She stared at her laptop, trying to think of something witty to write.  With her article due in 8 days, Rory didn't have much time to waste – she still needed to write the damn thing!  Never mind edit it.  She wasn't sure what angle to take it from, a dramatic perspective?  Personal?  Straight forward?  Humourous?  She could certainly take Jess Mariano's story in many different directions; after all he was a rather colourful character.

            It was Saturday afternoon, only a few hours before the second Jess encounter.  And she was nervous, as hell.  Now that she knew what to expect from him, she wasn't sure that she wanted to see him again, to have to relive his memory once again.  Yet something about him drew her in, she could put her finger on it.  In reality it was so many different things, physical and emotional.  Physically, he was perfect.  She got starry eyed thinking about what beautiful children they could have.  Emotionally, they had such a connection…something that she hadn't experienced with Dean or any of the other guys she had dated.  They were so different yet so alike at the same time, a complete contradiction and a complete understanding of one another.  Even when they were teenagers they had something special, and it had radiated through once again in their brief meeting.

            Rory got up from her desk, tossed her reading glasses onto the clean surface and wandered into her bedroom.  Heading straight for her cramped closet, Rory began to rifle through her outfits, in search of something to wear that evening.  It seemed a little out of character for her to be so worried about what she wore, but Jess had reawakened the girly girl in her.  She grabbed several hangers out of the closet and threw them on the bed, assessing her options.  One black dress, one dark green suit, one red dress, another black dress, this one sparkly.  She looked over the outfits critically, discarding the inappropriate ones, suit, too businesslike; red dress, screams 'let's have sex'; black dress, too glitzy, she felt as though she should be in "Glitter" just looking at it.

            Grinning proudly to herself, Rory pulled her t-shirt over her head and slid her jeans off her hips and onto the floor.  She stepped gingerly into the cool, black dress, skillfully zipping it up at the back.  She skimmed her body in the mirror, admiring the dress that clung to her yet somehow remained tasteful.  Rory's eyes traced over the stretchy fabric, taking in the above-knee hemline and becoming neckline.  It was a plain but elegant number, which flattered Rory's figure and made her look quite beautiful.  She removed the dress and laid it next a black coat, tights and shoes.

            Pulling back on her comfortable jeans and t-shirt, she wandered back to her computer and began to type what would be one of many drafts.

* * *

            At 7:59 that night, Rory climbed out of a cab in front of '21 Club.'  Unlike her mother, she was nearly always on time and prepared.  Paying her fare, she slung her purse on her shoulder and walked into the restaurant.  

            Rory approached the host,

"Hi.  I'm supposed to meet Jess Mariano at 8 o'clock, we have a reservation."

"Of course.  Mr. Marino has already arrived; I'll show you to the table."

"Thanks."

            As Rory was lead into the dining room, she immediately spotted the familiar dark haired man she had come to see.  He looked quite poised and assured of himself, as if nothing ever shook him.  She smiled shyly at him, and he returned with a crooked grin.  The host pulled seated her, bid them a good meal and told them a waiter or waitress would be arriving to get their drinks shortly. 

"So," Jess began, still grinning, "You came."

"I needed the rest of my interview."

"Right."

"So we should continue?"

"Whatever."

Rory went through the familiar procedure of setting up, and then asked Jess another question,

"I have to ask you, did you always want to become a writer?"

"Do you ever just ask questions straight out?  Without the little babble thing you do in front?"

"I was not babbling, answer the question." Rory snapped, trying to suppress a grin.

"Aha!  She smiles.  Stone-cold Rory has cracked."

"I am not stone-cold."

"Oh sorry, ice cube."

"Are you making a rap reference?  Because that was just mean.  I hate rap."

"I know you do.  You have fairly good music taste, except for the Björk faze."

"Faze?  Gilmores do not succumb to fazes.  We are hardcore fans, and we make snowmen to demonstrate our fandom."

"For a journalist with perfect grammar, you just made up a lot of words in that last sentence."

Rory blushed. "Mom always said I would be a brilliant creative genius one day, like Abba."

"Abba?"

"A quality Swedish pop band from the 70s, 'Mamma Mia' is one of their greatest."

Jess smirked. "I'm aware of who Abba are.  I'm more amazed that you measure genius against Abba.  I would have thought you to be competing to beat Einstein's IQ."

"That's next on my life to-do list."

"Ahh…Rory Gilmore, conquering the world, one famous figure at a time."

"Of course.  Did you expect anything less?"

Jess studied Rory's face for a moment, as if to assess the situation.  She shifted uncomfortably, playing with the napkin in her lap.  Then he spoke,

"So, tell me about what has happened in the last eleven years."

It was Rory's turn to stare, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Umm…well."

He watched her, giving her his undivided attention.  She cleared her throat.

"I went to Yale, the fall after senior year…a few months after you left.  I spent four years there, got a degree in journalism, graduated with honors.  Then I moved here, to this apartment.  I got a job at the New York Times and have been working my way up ever since."

"That's it?"

"There isn't a lot to tell, Jess."

"There's more than that."

"What?!  I spent all four years of college buried under a pile of books, I drank coffee, and I went on 3 dates in total through out university.  I stayed in touch with Lane, my mom and Luke, I made some new friends.  I considered moving overseas.  That's it.  There really isn't anymore."

"3 boyfriends?  Wow.  Aren't you the serial dater?"

"Boyfriends?  Two of them were dorky teaching assistants and one was this guy a year younger than me!" she wrinkled her nose, "do I really strike you as the dating type?"

He smirked. "Not really."

"Exactly.  Now what did you do after high school that could possibly be more interesting than my experience?"

"When I left, I moved in with an old friend for a few months, worked in a bar.  I hated it.  Sometimes you change more than you realize, when you go back to what you thought was home, it isn't really home anymore."

Rory listened intently.  Jess sighed.

"The only real good thing that came out of living in New York again was that I got my idea from my novel."

"Yet you came back."

"I did.  I was in Miami for awhile, but I missed the four seasons.  Then a publishing company based in New York picked up my book, so here I am again.  But it's not so bad this time around."

Rory smiled.

"Really," he said, as if trying to convince her.

"I believe you."

Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore were lost in each other's company for the next few hours, the interview was completely forgotten.  But not too worry, from the way it was going, Rory would have _plenty of time to get her interview._

They continued to fill one another in on their lives, what they did and detailed, humorous descriptions of wackos they dated.  The time flew and before they knew it, it was 1 o'clock in the morning, and the restaurant was emptying and preparing to close.

Jess, like a gentleman, paid the bill and helped Rory put her coat on.  She was pleasantly surprised by the new side of him.  They walked out of the restaurant and into the dark New York street.  Rory glanced shyly at him and called a cab.  She said goodbye and was about to get in when Jess spoke,

"Wait.  Rory."

She glanced at him.

"I know this seems like I'm pushing my luck, and I probably am.  It's just we had a great night and…I was wondering if you have to come back to my apartment."  He ended his question in a sort of breathless way, as if he was nervous about her response.  She thought for barely a second before smiling and saying, "Sure."

He climbed into the cab beside her, gave the driver his address and they sped off into the darkness.

* * *

Apparently Jess lived close to the restaurant, for they arrived at his apartment a few minutes later.  Jess paid the driver and led her up the stairs.  Unlocking the deadlock, he pushed open the door to reveal and small, but neat apartment.  It screamed literary with a brown leather couch, tall bookshelves filled to their brims and a small but nice kitchen.  'Jess was doing fairly well for himself,' Rory thought 'his apartment's nicer than mine.'

"So this is it," Jess said quietly, "Here's the living room, the couch that I never should I bought…"

"Why?" asked Rory, amused.

"Because it cost so much money!" he exclaimed, "I thought I needed something half decent and so I ended up letting this snooty guy talk me into whipping out my Visa before I even knew what was happening."

"Must have been ugly."

"It was.  Didn't sit on it for a week."

"Ah."

"And over here," he continued, walking over to the bookshelf, "I have attempted to build a collection of books as great as yours."

"I got a head start.  When I was actually buying books, you were still stealing from others and returning them at a later date." She smiled.  A crooked, nervous grin crossed his face.

And so it continued on for another half hour or so, Jess babbled, Rory listened.  Eventually she started to wonder.

"And here is this painting that I got, from an art gallery.  Over on 8th Avenue.  Pretty cool.  Small little place.  I wasn't really sure-"

"Jess."

"Yeah?" he replied, turning away from the painting to face her.

"Do you ever shut up?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Wanna try?"

"Sure"

She kissed him.

He faltered for a moment, as if he had forgotten how to kiss.  For the 3 guys she dated in university, apparently _she hadn't forgotten how.  Jess' mind caught up with the rest of his body and he regained control of his limbs.  He slid his arms around her waist and down to her hips.  He opened his mouth slowly, and then slid his tongue into hers.  _

Rory grabbed at the hem of his button down shirt, tugging it from within his pants.  Her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt, apparently only the people on TV were experts at kissing someone and undoing their pants at the same time.  Jess didn't care how long she took to figure it out, as long as they came off.  Hey, he was only human.

As Rory was mastering the art of undoing Jess' pants, he snuck his arm around her back and slid open the zipper of her dress.  He slid it off her shoulders and down her body until it was crumpled on the floor.  Jess kicked off his pants and pulled away from her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Rory blushed, embarrassed at her apparent enthusiasm.  Oh well, who was she kidding?  Wasn't it already obvious that she wanted him?  She was the one who started it in the first place.

Jess kissed her again, this time the backed towards the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: And so our little friends decide to do each other.  How nice.  LOL, I hope that wasn't over the rating, if it is, I'll bump it up.  The last thing I want is a Pokemon crazed 8-year-old stumbling upon my sex-implied chapter.  I'm sorry if it wasn't very good, I hope you were appreciative and not rolling all over the floor in fits of laughter.  I generally write stories about people my age, and I don't know of many 15-year-olds who are having sex, so, I've never had to write something like that.  However, I did decide to put it in because I think the story needed it.  We're dealing with Rory and Jess as mature 28-year-olds with adult feelings, plus, it'll give me more ammunition for the story at a later date.  Please R/R!


	5. So they do change, sometimes

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

Rory Gilmore opened her eyes sleepily as sunshine streamed in the open window.  It was a hot Sunday morning.

It took her a moment to realize where she was, but then it was like a siren going off in her head.  She was naked.  Lying in Jess' arms.  In his bed.  Her eyes scanned over the room; their clothes flung all over the place, sheets tangled and untucked.  She looked to her right at his sleeping figure.  Jess' dark brown hair was messy and his face was calm, he looked so peaceful and beautiful.  After looking at Jess, Rory decided that it was far too early to get up and snuggled back down into the sheets and his arms.

* * *

She awoke again to some tracing a finger along her collarbone.  She rolled over and gazed into his eyes,

"Didn't mean to wake you," his voice thick.

"No.  You didn't really, I was awake before."

With that, she kissed him slowly and climbed out of bed, pulling on his oversized shirt.

"Who gave you permission to wear my clothes?" he asked, grinning lopsidedly.

"I did!  Now get up and make me some breakfast!"

Jess smirked.  "Yes, m'am!"  He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.  Rory was pretty sure she'd turned about 20 shades of red between him getting out of bed and him putting on the boxers.

Jess wandered into the kitchen and Rory followed suit, pulling up a seat at the breakfast bar.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Wow.  I get a choice?  It feels like Luke's diner again! Do I have to pay?"

He laughed uncomfortably. "No.  You don't have to pay me, you already did."

Rory gasped.  She continued along with her charade, pretending not notice his brief but sudden change in demeanor.  "That could be considered a very degrading comment you know."

"But it's not."

"Still, it could be construed as a comment implying a certain person who-"

"Are you going to eat or not?"

"Ok. I'll have pancakes.  Wait – eggs.  No…"

Jess waited patiently, indecisiveness regarding food was a classic Gilmore trait.

"Ok.  I'll have the pancakes."

"Coffee?"

"Must you ask?"

He smirked. "What if I told you I had no coffee?"

"Then I'd drag you out to Starbucks to buy my venti, but I know you have coffee so why don't you just make it?  Besides, you'd save money rather than taking me out."

"I don't have coffee."

"What?!"

"Sorry."

"Dear god, are you feeling alright?  Fever?  Headache?  Alzheimer's?"

"Alzheimer's?"

"My mom believes that a large portion of the world's evils are due to it."

"That's mean."

Rory shrugged, "That's Lorelei."

* * *

Several minutes later Jess set a huge plate of pancakes in front of Rory, sitting down next to her with his own breakfast, they began to eat in a comfortable silence.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Not sick of me yet?"

"Nope." Jess grinned, stabbing his pancake with his fork.

"Umm…well, since I'm the guest, what do you normally do on a Sunday?"

"Stay in." he replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Rory laughed. "Not again!"

"I don't know, nothing in particular, go to Washington Square Park."

Rory smiled, "I seem to remember visiting there once, and it was a long time ago.  Was it with you?"

"Ha.  So what do you do on your Sundays?"

"I don't know - normal villager stuff.  Cafes, little eclectic stores, watch the street performers.  That's the bizarre thing; we've both lived in the same neighbourhood for years and never run into each other…"

"Yeah…" said Jess, acting a little uncomfortable.

"How come you never talk to Luke anymore?"

"What?!"

"Come on.  I talk to my mother all the time; I know that Luke doesn't hear from you anymore, I've known for awhile."

"Do they still talk about me?"

"No.  It's almost like you're a ghost that people were sure they saw, but once they logically evaluate the situation, they wonder if you ever existed.  No one ever mentions you leaving, it's just something that they accept and silently question."

"Whatever.  It's better that way anyway.  No more messing up Little Town, America."

"Jess, don't whatever me.  I know that Luke misses you, he feels like it's all his fault, like he constantly chose my mom over you-"

"He did."

"I know that.  But it's all in the past; I told my mom about our interview, she was actually really excited for me.  People change.  I've changed, Luke changed, my Mom changed, and even Kirk changed!  He moved out of his mother's house!"

Jess smiled a little, "That's good to hear."

"Yeah.  Apparently the town threw a raucous Taylor-supervised party."

"So Taylor didn't change."

Rory grinned, "Ok, so some people are set in their ways.  My point is Jess, that you're missed more than you realize.  Even though you were the wild child of the town, you made everyone's lives so much more interesting, I think they even liked you deep down inside, they began to see that you had a good heart.  As for Luke, he needed someone like you, someone to live with, to help him with the diner, a companion.  You changed him.  You made him take into consideration other people's feelings besides those of my mother-"

"And yours."

"And mine.  But…as for me, the day you came into my life, as bizarre as it was, was probably one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Jess smiled his famous crooked grin, "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Approximately an hour later, Rory bounced along the street, just a step ahead of an amused Jess.

"So this is the effects of a venti coffee?"

"Yup!"

"God.  Have you ever considered a 12 step program?"

"They have rehab for coffee addicts?"

"I'm considering founding one."

Rory whipped around, "Is that some sort of double-meaning comment that is cruel and unusual and points out the flaws of those of us who rely very much on a certain dark, caffeiney beverage?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "You can be really scary sometimes.  Come on, let's go to the Met.  Let's see if you've figured out how to ride a subway yet."

"I do so!  I pride myself on my in-depth knowledge on how to navigate the city, I'm the one who took you into that little book store on Bleecker Street, not many tourists and out-of-towners would be able to find that!"

"True.  True."

Rory smiled at him and slide her hand into Jess' long fingers and they walked hand in hand about 4 blocks to the nearest subway station.  True to her word, Rory was able to figure out where they were going, buy the tickets and actually find a seat – New York City subways are always crowded, even on Sundays.

Several stops later and a short walk, Rory and Jess climbed the stone steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.  After purchasing their tickets, they stood over the map, trying to figure out which exhibits were actually worth their time.

"Oh!  The Richard Avedon special, we have to go see that.  I heard it's amazing.  It's this exhibit of all these black and white portraits of people, except they're almost candid.  None of them are smiling, but they all have such interesting facial expressions.  Apparently.  And there's one of Marilyn Monroe!  I have to see it."

Jess laughed at her enthusiasm, "Ok.  We'll see it.  What else?  The American Wing?"

"Yeah.  There's Leutze's painting of 'Washington Crossing the Delaware,' we should see that."

"I've seen it.  It's pretty impressive but we can see it again if you want." He replied.

"Ok.  Anything else?"

"Probably European paintings, just to get a sense of all the different time periods."

"Ok.  Wow.  I feel like I'm going on a field trip now!"

"Did you even go on field trips as a child?  I'd guess that you thought they were a waste of time."

"And money.  I didn't go that often, Liz didn't exactly have the money for it."

"Oh.  I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Speaking of Liz, how is she?"

"Umm…" he said, looking guilty, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't talked to her since high school either."

"Jess!  She's your mother!"

"And she's also an alcoholic!"

"But she's family, you have to learn how to forgive and forget."

"Well, sometimes it's a bit harder when your mother never paid attention to you and then shipped you off when you were 17 to your estranged uncle."

"Well, now everyone in your family is estranged, aren't they?"

"Leave it alone."

Rory sighed, she was sad for Jess.  He had changed, but his demons hadn't.

* * *

A/N:  Sorry it took me so long to update!  Like 20 days!  Ahh.  I need time to refuel my "creative juices," I didn't want to rush this story and then have it suck.  I hope you guys don't find Jess' problems with Luke so sudden that they're unbelievable, I have had that plot line planned out since the beginning, and I brought it up so suddenly on purpose, to add drama to the situation – to make it so serious that it's an avoided topic on both sides.  Also, I hope that Rory and Jess both living in Greenwich Village yet not seeing each other is not too unbelievable.  I've now officially been to New York City (I went last weekend) so I now know what the village is like, and it's not that small!  So, in personal opinion, I think it's quite plausible.  Anyway, please rate and review!  Thanks!


	6. Family Matters

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

Realizing that she had definitely hit a soft spot in Jess' heart, Rory dropped the subject of family and attempted to steer the conversation into safer territory.

"Ooh!  Look at that use of colour, it's brilliant.  You know, I've been here a dozen times, but I never get bored…"

She looked over at Jess' hardened face; the subject of family had obviously bothered him more than he had previously let on.

"Look, Jess, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to upset you, to make you feel guilty…I just wanted to help."

He sighed, "I know.  It's just I really didn't want to talk about it.  I just wanted to have a good time at the museum with you and not be subjected to the musings of Dr. Froyd."

He looked at Rory with an almost sad expression on his face.

"Is it ok if I call you a cab, and go home?  I just need some time to myself."

Rory chewed her lip; she looked like a scared little girl.  Seeing her expression, Jess' face became crossed with worry lines.

"God, Rory, it's not you, I swear it isn't – you probably think I'm really screwed up."

"I don't." She interrupted.

"I just…my problems with Luke and Liz aren't yours; I don't want you getting involved.  I need to deal with it myself."

"Well Jess, however they've hurt you or whatever they've done-"

"That's the thing, they haven't done anything, I'm just a screwed up jerk."

"You may be a screwed up jerk, but you're a screwed up jerk that I care about a lot."

She kissed him quickly before he could respond, then pushed him away with one hand,

"Go.  Do what you need."

He smiled faintly at her and began to walk away, turning around only once.  If Rory had put on a brave face, convinced him that she was completely ok with him leaving her so suddenly, she wasn't.  Her brain was in overdrive.  It was all her fault.  She was sure of it.  How could family problems be so complicated that he couldn't stand to be around her?  What'd she do?  Did she get too close, too quickly?  She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, supportive?  Concerned?  Calm?  She certainly wasn't feeling any of these.

* * *

She suddenly felt tired, both emotionally and physically.  Not wanting to walk to the subway, she hailed a cab.  Giving the driver her address, she whipped out her cell phone from her leather purse; she needed to talk to a friendly voice.  

"Yello?" her mother's voice came over the line.

"Mom?!" she whispered.

"Rory?  What's the matter?" she asked, panic filling her voice. "Are you ok?  Did you get robbed at gunpoint?"

Rory almost laughed that time, her mother was so naïve that she expected everyone in New York City would get mugged at one point or another in their life.

"No, I didn't.  It's just-"

Tears began to creep into the corners of her eyes.

"It's just Jess."

"What'd he do?"

"Ran away."

"From where? Why?"

"We," sniffed Rory, "were at the Met, just looking at some exhibits.  Everything was going great, we were having a so much fun, and then I brought up the subject of family again."

"Again?"

"Well…we kinda…"

"Ohh," said Lorelei with a grin, immediately catching on to her daughter's innuendo. "So was it good?"

"Mom!  That's not the point!"

"Sorry.  So he got uncomfortable and ran away when you brought up family again?"

"Yes.  I should have known, I shouldn't have assumed that he'd just openly talk to me about anything."

"Well, Jess is the strong and silent type about matter's of the heart."

"I know!  And now I feel like I've screwed up everything before it even got a second chance!"  It was around this time that her sniffling progressed to full on tears.

"Well, honey, how do you know that he's mad at you?"

"Why would he walk away?"

"Well did he say anything like, 'I can't talk about this now' or 'I need some time to myself?"

"Yeah."

"Well then maybe it's not about you sweetie!  Maybe he didn't want to scare you away; he didn't want to make you think he has more emotional baggage than is healthy for anyone."

"I hope so."

"I think I'm right."

Rory smiled, she wiped her eyes on the sleeve on Jess' shirt.  Speaking of Jess' shirt, her clothes were still at his apartment!  Somehow, he managed to convince to leave the house in his old ratty stuff that was far too big, thus leaving her things there, like a trail right to her.

"Tell you what?" 

"What?" asked Rory.

"How about you come back to Stars Hollow for a day or two?  Recuperate.  I have some time with your good ol' mom."

"I can't."

"Why not?!" demanded Lorelei, as if it was the most outrageous comment on earth.

"I have to work, tomorrow's Monday."

"Right.  Well how about if I come up there?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!  Totally!  We'll make a party of it, we'll drink lots of coffee, and I'll piss off New Yorkers…"

Rory laughed, "What about the inn?"

"Phish.  I'm having kidney surgery, remember?"

"Right.  Uh huh."

"Oh crisis, my attention and expertise is deeply needed.  Michel can't decide what colours to choose for the rooms being remodeled, must break out the years out experience in design."

"Bye Martha Stewart."

"Bye hon.  Love you.  Don't worry about Jess; I'll be there to perform damage control anyway tomorrow."

"Oh god.  What are you going to do?"

"Bang down his door and demand an explanation."

"What if he ignores you?"

"I'll pull a stern mother."

"I don't think you're capable of that."

"Love you too!"

"Bye Mom."

Rory hung up her cell phone, feeling significantly better after talking to Lorelei.  For such a crazy woman, she did have a very calming effect. 

A few minutes later, the cabbie pulled up in front of her apartment.  Thrusting bills through the window, she dragged her tired body out of the car and upstairs to the bath.

* * *

A steaming vat of bubbles, and several bath salts later, Rory lay neck deep in water, soaking away her worries.  She cradled a battered copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird" in her hands, trying to keep it from getting soaked.

The phone rang then switched immediately to the message machine, just as Rory had directed.

"Rory?  It's Lane.  Where were you last night?!  Remember the set that the band and I were supposed to perform?  What happened?  You were supposed to be there!  I know you probably have some good reason why you weren't, but I'm still really upset.  It was our first big gig, we were actually ASKED to play, we didn't have to beg!  And you missed it.  Thanks a lot.  I hope you have a good reason."

Beep!

Rory groaned and sank down into the water, feeling defeated.  Her mother better come, and fast.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone.  Sorry if this chapter and the last one sucked, I haven't been up to my usual par lately.  I feel inspired to write, but when I go and put it down on paper – it sucks!  I also hope that the whole Rory upsetness over Jess' abruptness is okay; I really wanted to do something different with their relationship.  I'm so so so sick of the same, Rory likes Jess, Jess likes Rory, Jess' is a dick, Rory's confused type stories.  I wanted my story to have them, not dealing with challenges in _their relationship, but Jess' challenges in his relationships, and how it's affecting theirs.  I hope all of this makes sense.  Anyway, I would really appreciate the reviews, so I feel like I have some sort of support in my creation of my odyssey! J _


	7. Lorelai Arrives!

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

            She knew she was coming, of course she knew, she made the phone call – she just hadn't expected it to be at 5 am.  Lorelei pounded on Rory's front door a good 10 minutes before she got a response, and it would be an understatement to say that the neighbours were pissed.

"Rory!  Rooorrryyy!!!  Open the door!  It's your mother!  You know, the caffeine-addicted, Stars Hollow resident?!"

- "Hey lady, maybe a little less coffee and a little more Ritalin!"

"Actually, you should see me without coffee, I'm really-"

"Shut up!"

"God.  Sorry!" Lorelei responded, not the least bit sincere.  By this time, Rory had woken and been fortunate enough to hear the lively conversation between the mother and the neighbour.  Dragging herself off the couch, blinking at the blue TV screen on the way by, Rory unlocked the door.

"My baby!" exclaimed Lorelei, sweeping a slightly unresponsive Rory into her arms.

"Hey mom, I'm so glad you're here."

"I bet you are!  I brought coffee, fresh Luke's coffee and fresh Luke's donuts –and wow; you really don't look good."

"Gee thanks," replied Rory sarcastically before moaning and flopping back onto the couch, "I really don't feel good."

"What'd you do last night?" 

"Well, on top of crying some, I proceeded to watch 'Casablanca' and 'An Affair to remember' while eating an entire tub of ice cream."

"Ughh…tough life." Replied Lorelei, rubbing her back.

"And even though I slept for 10 hours, I feel like I got no sleep at all.  And I have to work today, stupid Jay wants the stupid Jess interview – and stupid Jess!  I don't even want to know he exists right now!"

"That bad huh?"

"Yes!  And Lane!  She won't talk to me because I forgot about her concert!  I feel terrible!  I missed my best friend's concert, my best friend who's really going places – to be with Jess."

"Maybe you should call Lane.  And maybe you really care about him."

"I don't know!  I don't even know if he's worth it!  Everything happened so fast!  I don't see him for years, our paths cross again and I sleep with him 3 days later!  That's not me!  I don't do stupid, thoughtless stuff like that.  I don't fall for a guy who builds a brick wall around himself when you ask him a personal question!"

"Ror," Said Lorelei gently, "maybe this isn't as bad as it seems.  Maybe Jess does care about you, maybe it's just not about you.  Maybe he doesn't want you to get involved because he doesn't want to screw up what you guys are busy making up for.  Or maybe he just needs to sort it out himself."

"So you think I'm overreacting?"

"Not necessarily…I just think you haven't properly analyzed the situation.  You missed a vital female characteristic in any relationship," replied Lorelei, attemping to make a joke.  

"Well, I don't know.  I have no clue."

"Don't worry little grasshopper.  My daughter has far too awesome karma for her fate to go on the permanent track to Sucksville.  Now, go!  Shower!  Then take me to some awesome local eatery for breakfast."

"I have to work."

"So go to work afterwards.  I'll take a taxi home, or wander about New York."

"Will you be able to remember my address to get home?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Phish, yeah!"

Rory smiled and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing the mobile phone on the way by.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Rory sat down on the toilet seat and punched in the phone number of Lane Kim's apartment.  Dave picked up on the second ring,

"Hi, Dave?  It's Rory calling, is Lane there?"

"Hi.  Yeah, she is.  She's pretty upset that you missed the show."

"I'm so sorry about that!  I feel terrible.  That's why I'm calling."

"Well, I think she'll be glad to hear from you."

"Thanks."

There was a muffled sound as the phone was put down and Dave went to get his girlfriend.  Thirty seconds later, Lane's voice came over the line, she sounded like she knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Lane!  God!  I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Rory, it's ok.  You probably had somewhere else more important to be."

"Ughh...see, I didn't.  Well, I did, kinda.  It was for work, I had an interview.  With Jess Mariano."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, we kinda ran over on the last meeting."

"And let me guess, this second meeting left you _preoccupied well into the night."_

"I'm so sorry, Lane!"

"Don't worry; at least I know it was for a good reason."

"Really."

"Well yeah, we all knew that sooner or later you and Jess wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other, literally.  I think he'll make you happen."

"I don't know now, Lane.  We kinda got into an argument, well not really.  I just tried to push him about he estranged relationship with Luke and Liz, he got really defense and left me just standing in the Met."

"He didn't!"

"Yeah, he did."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"I was thinking of just waiting until he cools off, I'm tired of chasing after him."

"Since when did you ever chase after him?"

"Senior year?"

"Rory, you were still with Dean!"

"Well I would have broken up with him!"

"I don't think Jess knows that."

"Sure he does."

"Not likely, guys are absolutely out of tune when it comes to girls."

"Uh, you're so lucky Lane.  Dave's such a great guy."

"I know!" giggled Lane.

"Well I gotta go now.  My mom's visiting and we're going to out breakfast."

"Oh, tell her I say hi."

"Will do.  Bye Lane.  I'm so glad you understand."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

Rory smoother her hair in the elevator up to the  NY Times offices.  Running slightly late and thinking about the looming Mariano interview was not helping her mood.  Breakfast with Lorelei had been great, they'd only receive 3 shifty looks from fellow patrons.

Once off the elevators, Rory marched determinedly to Jay's office and threw the draft on his desk,

"Done." She declared.

Jay grabbed the papers off his desk, flipping through them once. "Nice work, Gilmore.  I'll read it over, and then we'll talk about edits.  The plan is for this weekend's paper."

"Ok.  Thanks."

Jay peered at her through his reading glasses, "Is everything alright?  You look a little off."

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Rory, rubbing her temples, "Just a little tired, my mom came to visit – at 5 am."

Jay laughed, "Gotta love family.  Anyway, I'll just read this over.  Work on any minor assignments you have for now."

* * *

"So?!  What'd you boss think of the interview?" asked Lorelei enthusiastically later that afternoon.

"He really liked it…said it had a nice 'personal' flair to it.  Connected the readers to the 'real' Jess Mariano."

"Oh," winced Lorelei, "Sorry babe."

"No.  Don't worry about it, that's my job right?" responded Rory, a little more emotional than planned.  She wandered into a nearby coffee shop.  Lorelei began to follow, but instead yanked out her cell phone.

"Hey Luke, stupid question, but have you heard from Jess lately?"

Luke's answering machine was all that Lorelei got out of her spontaneous phone call.  She wanted answers for her daughter; the super mommy instinct had kicked in.  She wasn't going to lie to herself; Rory was being a bit over-dramatic about her and Jess' argument, but seeing her in such distress made Lorelei want to solve all of her problems, no matter how trivial.  She really should have expected it though; Jess reappearing in Rory's life was definitely going to put ripples in the pool.  The real question was how Rory was going to ultimately handle it; Gilmores weren't exactly hailed for their high maturity and logic in relationships – not the Gilmore girls anyway.  Still, she had to suppress the urge to talk to Jess herself and get this thing resolved, but Rory was a big girl.

"Hey mom?" Rory yelled, poking her head out the door, "You coming?  Your coffee's freezing up!"

"Coming, coffee bean!" Lorelei smiled, walking into the shop.

Lorelei and Rory stirred their coffees, mixing in the appropriate amounts of milk and sugar.  Rory still looked a little down and Lorelei tried to get them off of the subject of Jess.

"So…I heard you talking to Lane this morning, how was it?"

Rory brightened up considerably at the mention of Lane, "Good actually.  She was disappointed that I didn't come, but she understood."

"That's so good sweetie!  Lane's always been such an awesome kid."

"Yeah.  Mom?"

"Yup?"

"Does…does Luke ever talk about Jess, at all?"

"Oh honey…"

"Mom."

Lorelei sighed, "No.  But I know he misses Jess, a lot.  Even if he did give Luke a hell of a time when he was there."

"Yeah.  Often the last person you'd expect becomes the most important."

Lorelei smiled knowingly at Rory, "Well, since we're inadvertently back on the subject of Jess, what are you doing to do about him?"

"Nothing."

Lorelei looked surprised, if Rory cared about him, why wasn't she doing anything?  Rory noticed Lorelei expression, "I'm letting him come to me.  He said he needed time, I'm giving him time."

Lorelei looked very impressed, "I'm glad you're not letting this get to you – it's never as bad as it seems.  You guys will figure it out sooner or later."

Rory smiled at Lorelei, but when her mother looked away, the smile faltered.  She wasn't as sure or as a composed as her mother thought.  Jess' behaviour bothered her more than she was about to let on.  But Lorelei saw right through it, she knew how torn up her daughter was.  Oh well, she still deserved points for bravery right?

* * *

The next two days passed fairly uneventfully.  Rory worked, Lorelei hung out and pissed off the neighbours.  Rory had settled into a somewhat calmer state of mind, until Jess timely showed up on her doorstep.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone!  Sorry for the long long long delay, I'm praying that I still have readers to even read this installment.   I took another creative break, I've been losing some steam on this story, but I'm still determined to finish it.  A question I have to put to my reviewers is on the spelling of Lorelei/Lorelai – what's the proper spelling?  I never bothered to find out when I started this story, I always assumed it was Lorelei, although I have a feeling it's the other way.  Another point, as we all know, currently on the show Lane is seeing the charming Dave.  Since I like Dave better than my Jared (Lane's fictional boyfriend I created before GG brought on Dave) we're going to say that it was Dave all along – I'm too lazy to change it now.  It doesn't really matter anyway; I don't plan on having him become a major character.  Finally, for those of you who are still even interested in reading my story, I have the next chapter written!  I just have to type it.  Unfortunately, I'm unsure of how to write the part after that.  I'm sure exactly how I want to form everything.  It could take some time.  Anyway, thank you for your patience and support!


	8. So it isn't about me?

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I forgot this is the first chapter, sorry!  I'm not trying to steal anything.  Gilmore Girls and the characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the lovely people at the WB.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

Jess stuffed his hands nervously into the pockets of his jeans.  Mentally reviewing his apology spiel one more time, he knocked briskly.  Slight shuffling could be heard from inside the apartment and the words '2 seconds!!' from a very familiar voice – 

_Oh shit, she's brought in the back-up._

Lorelai flung open the door to a slightly ruffled looking Jess.

"Jess!" she exclaimed, looking slightly surprised.

"Lorelai."

"You're early."

"What?"

"Don't guys usually wait like a week?  You know, to psych up for their moment of ultra un-manliness and humiliation?"

"Excuse me?"

"A week.  Aren't you supposed to take a week before apologizing? You've only had 6 days of moping time.  You're losing a valuable day of denial." Lorelai was actually smiling some what now, relieve that they were finally going to resolve this pesky issue.

"I'm impressed," drawled Jess, "You've been keeping score, haven't you?"

"I most certainly have!" Lorelai stepped aside to reveal a poster paper with Rory and Jess' names on it.  Rory currently had more points.  Jess raised his eyebrows questioningly at the paper, but didn't say anything.

"Now, I assumer you're here to see my daughter, non?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Ohhh…your French is good.  Well, in that case, I'm going to go feed stale bread to the pigeons.  I like watching them go crazy.  Have fun.  And don't have sex on my bed!  That's gross!  Bye Rory!  Your mommy loves you!"

With that, Lorelai flew out the door, down the staircase, and into the street.  Jess had to smile, he was certain that woman would be clinically insane by 50.

He stepped slowly through the apartment door.   A thick mop of chestnut strands tumbled off the end of the couch.  The TV was turned to Oprah.

"Since when were you an Oprah fan?  You don't seem the type to enjoy watching others broadcast 'their stories' on television."

"I'm full of surprises, just like you." Rory replied nonchalantly without moving.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Jess, slight anxiety filling his voice.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"You're grossly overreacting, it wasn't about you.  How could you possibly think it was about you?"

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

Jess groaned. "Oh god.  Rory, this conversation is getting us nowhere."

"I think we're making fine progress," she replied, "You've come to apologize.  I consider that progress."

"What if I hadn't come to apologize?"

"Then why'd you come?"  Jess didn't have a good response for that.  They both knew that he _had come to say sorry; and they both knew she was going to make it more difficult._

"Ok.  Fine.  So maybe I did come to make up.  But I also came over here to remind you that this is not about you at all, it's between me and Luke."

"Then why'd you run out like that?"

Jess groaned again. "God.  Rory!  Don't you get it?  I wanted to be alone.  No offence, but Luke and my relationship is not exactly a place where I want you jumping in."

"And why not?" asked Rory, sitting up and facing Jess now.  "I know you both really well-"

"You do?"

"Ok!  Well maybe not you, Jess Mariano.  You seem to be particularly good at deceiving those around you.  Especially people that want to get to know you."

"Rory!  I'm not trying to deceiver you about Luke- it's just not a comfortable, let's have tea and crumpets kind of topic for me!  When did you become so concerned about me keeping stuff from you?  And since when have you been convinced that every time I might leave, it's because you've done something wrong?  Wait.  Since when did this become about you!?"

Rory stared blankly at him.

"I hate to say it – but – you're being pretty self-absorbed-"

"What?  Jess.  I am many things, but I am definitely not self-absorbed."

"Then what is this about?  Because this has got to be the most juvenile conversation I've ever had, and I consider you to be an extremely mature and intelligent woman."

"This is going to sound ridiculous."

"Tell me." Said Jess.

"You can't laugh at me, because if you laugh at me – I'll be really upset; which in turn will make my mom upset.  And even though we're both two fully grown women, we are neither rational nor kind when we are upset."

Jess grinned and grabbed Rory's shoulders over the back of the couch,

"You have my word and my undivided attention."

"Ok," said Rory, not turning around.  Jess began to rub her shoulders. "I freaked out because I didn't want you to leave, permanently.  I know I'm acting like I'm 12 but I thought I had upset you.  That, between all the badgering and our sudden acceleration in our relationship – I thought that you found things too complicated and serious for a 3 day thing!  I mean, I wasn't exactly in my most rational thoughts."

Jess stopped rubbing her shoulders and walked around to the front of the couch.  Squatting down to her level, Jess looked at Rory seriously.

"Rory, I wasn't at my rational place either.  In fact, I'm not sure if I'm even capable of being entirely rational around you,"

Rory blushed and Jess smiled softly.

"I'm not going anywhere.  We're not 17 anymore, I think – and hope – that we want each other both now as much as we did when we were teenagers.  But I think that we now possess the maturity to deal we the stuff we couldn't then.  The thing with Luke and I-"

"I know," interrupted Rory, "it wasn't about me.  I'm sorry.  I guess I just got all stupid and scared."

"You know, you being scared of me leaving I take as a compliment."

Rory punched him lightly in the arm, "You're so self-assured."

"Uh-huh," replied Jess, leaning in for a kiss.

"Jess."

"Yeah?"

"My mother's not home."

"Really?" asked Jess in mock surprise, "how do supposed we use this time?"

Rory smiled at him and said nothing.

"Ok then" Jess grabbed Rory off the couch and carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: There ya go!  Chapter number 8!  And this one is so soon!  Sorry that it's not the usual 5 pages, it's only 3 this time.  I just wanted the entire chapter to be devoted to a Rory-Jess convo, I love writing their interactions, they're so much fun!  Better than dealing with pesky emotions.  Oh well, now I've got the major Rory-Jess relationship pitfall out of the way.  The rest of the story will about the progression of their relationship and Jess and Luke's relationship.  I don't know how long it is going to be yet; I haven't gotten that far in planning.  In fact, I barely know what's going to happen in the next chapter!  I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed, 157 reviews in 7 chapters!!!  It's so great to have that fan base, it keeps me writing.  So basically I'm very proud that my fan base is gaining momentum – and so is the story!  I have gotten over my writing funk and have several ideas for the rest of the story (but as I say, I don't know where they will occur.)  Anyway, I talk far too much.  Until next time!


	9. Thai food and phone call decisions

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

Lorelai flounced back into the apartment, her hand slapped firmly over her eyes.

"HELLO?!  Just to let you know, I'm home!  Is it safe?  Can I open my eyes?"

Rory groaned and rolled closer to Jess, "Tell her to go away," she mumbled, "My mother has officially worn out her welcome."

"Is this because you want to spend more time alone with me?" Jess grinned.

"Yes, don't flatter yourself.  Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Jess smirked.

"What??  Come on, just kick her out, it's easy."

"No can do, she's _your _mom.  Besides, if it's so easy, why aren't you doing it?"

"Because if I try to tell her to go home, she'll get hyper sensitive and grumpy.  It could have major repercussions on our relationship and that of any offspring I may choose to bring into the world."

"I highly doubt that.  Lorelai would probably go crazy with boredom and loneliness after 2 weeks of not talking to you."

"She has Luke." Rory quipped, regretting her words as soon as she saw Jess grimace. "Sorry."

"No," he replied, "It's ok.  I'm still gonna hear about him right?  After all, I'm probably going to spending more time with you."

"True." Rory smiled softly, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go deal with the crazy."

Rory climbed out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants.  Wandering into the living room, she saw her mother sitting on the couch, waiting impatiently for someone to talk to her.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie," replied Lorelai, giving her a mischievous grin. "Is everything hunky dory between you and Jess?"

Rory grinned stupidly, and as if right on cue, Jess appeared in the living room.

"Lorelai, how are the pigeons?"

"Dandy!"

"I think everything's good mom," said Rory sweetly.

"Bravo." replied Lorelai, looking pleased for her daughter.  Addressing both Jess and Rory she asked, "So, which one of you is buying me dinner?"

"I will." interjected Jess.

"Ohh...and he steps up to the plate!" exclaimed Lorelai, "one point for Jess!"

"The best way to earn my mother's approval is through her stomach."

"Yeah, I kinda picked that up over the years."

"Can we go now?  I want Thai!"

"Thai?" asked Jess incredulously, "It's practically all vegetables.  I believe ingesting vegetables goes against the strict Gilmore diet regime."

"I don't actually eat the vegetables, I just poke at them and eat the noodles." replied Lorelai, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh good.  I was beginning to lose faith for a second there."

* * *

Rory, Jess, and Lorelai had been sitting in the restaurant "Young Thailand," for about 15 minutes, browsing over their menus.  Lorelai, turns out, had come to the conclusion that she didn't like anything.  Rory, miraculously, liked everything.  Jess, wholeheartedly, was trying to stay neutral.

"What's Asian pork taste like?" Lorelai asked bluntly, clearly upset that she didn't have any idea of what the food was like.

"It's probably just marinated pork.  They'll probably use hoisin sauce, garlic, ginger or something." replied Rory.

"Wow!  So Yale taught you to read Thai?  I was beginning to wonder if you learned anything..."

"Umm...no, actually.  Mom, if you look on the back of the pink, colourful, menu, you'll see a green menu.  This special green menu is in _English._"

Lorelai feigned shock, "Dear daughter!  Obviously Yale has taught you to have no respect for your elders!"

"I had a professor who didn't believe in grandparents." Shot back Rory playfully, "He thought we should perform that creepy ceremony from The Giver - remember me reading that in grade 3?"

"Gross!  Wasn't that the book where they had like "Family Units" and they gave people lethal injections-"

"When they got too old?" finished Rory, "Yeah, that's the one.  Professor MacIver, my morals and ethics in journalism instructor, believed that The Giver is a fine example of how the world should work."

"Oh god!" replied Lorelai, "Your morals and ethics professor?  What loser let him teach that?"

"Well, the dean of Yale thought it would be good to give students and alternate perspective."

During all this talking, Lorelai and Rory hadn't done much in the way of looking at their menus.  Inconveniently, the waiter came by.

"Are you ready to order?"

"No, not quite," said Jess with a smirk, "Lorelai hasn't quite gotten to the English side of the menu yet."

Lorelai shot Jess a dirty look, "Actually," she said, "I'm ready.  I'll have your Asian pork please.  And a coffee."

"Are you trying to spite me?" asked Jess.

"Yes, yes I am!" replied Lorelai beaming.

* * *

The next 6 months passed fairly uneventfully.  When Lorelai finally did go home, she and Rory still had their regular phone calls, and Jess still wasn't ready to talk to Luke.  As for Rory and Jess, their relationship strengthened and grew.  They saw each other frequently, and were constant pillars of support and love for one another.  Rory's article came out, and was a rousing success!  People loved it, Jess loved it.  He believed it was honest, intelligent, and very good for promotion. ;)  Rory's journalism career continued to grow, and Jess continued to make far more money than anyone would have believed he was capable of.

One fresh April morning, Rory was hard at work on a piece for the Times.  Jess was relaxing on the couch, watching the morning news.  The phone rang.

"Jess," Rory asked distractedly, "Can you grab that?"

"Yeah.  Sure." He ambled off the couch to the phone on the kitchen wall. "Hello?"

Lorelai's voice came over the line.  "Hi, yes, this is Sears calling.  We'd like to confirm a couch ordered for Rory Gilmore, under the credit card name Jess Mariano?"

Jess grinned, "Hey Lorelai."

"Hey Jess, how's life?"

"Not too bad, what about you?"

"Same old, same old.  Listen, could you put my daughter on the phone?  I'm about to beg for her to come for the weekend."

"Yeah, sure thing."  Jess set the phone gently on the counter and walked over to Rory.  Kissing her softly on the ear, "Your mom's on the phone.  She's about to beg for you to come visit, just a head's up."

Rory smiled. "Thanks."  She walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Hey mom!"

"Offspring!"

"The band?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I missed you, hon."

"Me too.  New York has lost some of it's excitement since you left."

"Aw, really?  I appreciate that.  New York clearly needs more of Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well they already have one; another Lorelai Gilmore probably wouldn't kill it."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Reminded Lorelai.

"Yes, those are clearly words to live by." Replied Rory.

"So."

"So."

"When are you coming home?"

"Are you about to bribe me with coffee, ice cream and a Rocky Horror Picture Show extravaganza?"

"Yes."

"No one knows me like my mother."

"Clearly. So, you coming anytime soon?  Everyone misses you.  They want to see what the big, bad Rory Gilmore is up to."

"I'll see." Replied Rory.

"I'll see??  What, do you not have time for your crazy mother and the small, quaint, but crazy town you grew up in?"

"Well, it's just I have this article due for next week.  It's pretty good, it's kinda like one of those 'career-defining' things."

"Do you have all your research?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, babe?  Come visit me!  You can finish it here, and if you really have to, you can always just use your laptop to e-mail it to your boss."

"I guess I could…"

"Of course you could!" Rory stuck her head out of the kitchen, looking to see what Jess was up to.  He looked pretty absorbed in the television, not really paying attention to what Rory was doing.  But just to be safe, she lowered her voice,

"But what am I going to do about Jess?"

"Oh.  Well, he can come too."

"Are you crazy?"

"Slightly."

"Mom, you know Jess is kind of awkward about the whole talking-to-Luke thing.  He needs time."

"What he needs is to get over it and face his fears."

"I know, but I can't force him to do that.  He has to make his own decisions."

"Well he's going to have to face it sooner or later.  I mean, seriously.  He hurt Luke's feelings.  Luke thought everything was starting to look up in there relationship, they were actually have conversations lasting more than 5 words!  Then Jess had to go run off to Miami in the middle of the night!  Taking Luke's money no less, to get there."

"I know, Mom!  I know.  Trust me, I've tried to talk to him.  But he feels embarrassed and really bad about what he did.  I know I'm not Freud, but I think he did it because he wasn't used to having a real father figure in his life.  Once Luke really started to be one to him, he freaked out and ran away.  I guess he figured he was better off on his own."

"He's crazy."

"He's Jess."

"So are you going to come visit your dear old mother?"

"Ok."

"Really??"

"Yeah, really mom." Rory responded with a grin.

"You're serious?  'Cause honestly, I thought I was going to have to drag out the heavy artillery, you know, the bribery and false promises."

"No, I think you can save those for another day."

"Yay!  So are you going to bring Jess?"

"I don't think so.  He's totally welcome to come, but I don't think he will want to.  It'll be just you and me…and Luke.  Maybe I can talk to him."

"I think you should, hon.  But just be careful.  It's a sensitive subject."

"I will.  So, when will I see you?"

"Friday?"

"Good idea, how about Friday to Monday?" asked Rory.

"Daughter, you are welcome as long as you like."

"Thanks."

"No prob.  See ya Friday, sexy."

"Bye mom." Rory laughed and hung up the phone.

See walked slowly over to the couch from the kitchen.  Rory was a little nervous telling Jess she was going to Stars Hollow for a visit.  She had no real reason to be, she just felt like she was betraying Jess somehow.  Logically, it was pretty stupid to think something like that, but Rory couldn't help it.

"Jess?"

Jess turned around on the sofa, looking up at Rory, "How's your mom?"

"Good.  She's good."

"That's good."

"Umm...listen.  I'm going to Stars Hollow for a couple of days."

"Yeah I heard."

"You did?"

"Yeah, try as you might, you're not a very quiet whisperer."

Rory laughed, "Are you ok with it?"

"Of course.  You and your mom are best friends, you need to see each other every once in awhile to keep the sanity in check."

Rory smiled. "I'm leaving Friday and coming back Monday, would you like to come?"

"I think I'll pass this time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.  And don't worry Rory, I'll get out there some day.  I just have to figure out how the hell to explain myself first."

"Ok."

"Don't feel bad, it's not your fault." Jess said quietly.

"I don't.  I'm going to go call my boss ok, let him know well ahead of time that I won't be coming in Friday or Monday."

* * *

A/N: And here we are, another installment of the saga.  Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, you guys are awesome!  I've never gotten so many reviews for my work in my life before!  There will only be about 2 more chapters of this story, there isn't a lot else for me to sum up.  I am planning on writing another Rory-Jess fic when I'm done this one, but I'm also considering trying my hand at a Lane-Dave.  The only problem is that we don't have enough information about their relationship, so I'll have to get really creative and try very hard to stay in character.  Before I close this author's note, I'd also like to give my voice of appreciation to those writing machines out there!  I have noticed that on ff.net there are some fantastic writers, no doubt about it.  But what really impresses me is the people who can write fic after fic after fic and never run out of ideas and always come up with such good material.  I consider myself to be a fairly good writer, but I need at least 2 weeks after each chapter to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with my story next!  So congratulations to all of you out there who write like that – you are my hero!  Teach me your tricks!  That's all for now.

P.S. – Young Thailand is actually a Thai restaurant in Toronto.  I've been there, très fab.


	10. Happy Endings

Title: Interviews, Memories, and Everything Else

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Archived: 9/25/2002

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Rory has grown up and is now a successful, 28-year-old journalist for the New York Times. She gets the surprise of her life (and one of her biggest career hurdles!) when she is assigned to interview a brilliant new author, Jess Mariano. What will come of Rory and Jess? Will old memories and feelings resurface?

* * *

Four days later, Rory Gilmore stood outside her apartment, coffee cup in hand.  Jess threw her bag in the trunk and stood back, looking at her.

"Well, you're ready to go, I guess."

"Jess.  Come with me." Rory responded, grabbing at his arm.

"No, it's ok.  I think I'll just stay here, you know, hold down the fort."

"Keep the rebels out?"

"Something like that."

"Thank you for driving over here this morning."

"Thought I'd see you off," replied Jess.

"Because you know, I'm going to be gone for DAYS."

"I miss you already."

Rory leaned in for a kiss. "I should get going, want to get ahead of the rush."

"It's New York City, it's always rush hour."

"You know what I mean."

"Go.  Leave." Jess waved her away, "Did you want me to pick up your mail or anything?"

"No.  That's ok.  Artie, the doorman, knows I'm gone and I gave my neighbour a key, so she can check if anything comes up."  Rory smiled softly at Jess and climbed into the car.  Standing on the curb, he watched her until she disappeared into the New York morning.

* * *

Several hours and coffee cups later, Rory Gilmore pulled into the cozy town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut.  It looked the same, but that was a given, because it never changed.  Luke still ran the diner, Babette and Morey still lived next door, and Kim's Antiques was still in business.  Actually, if you think about it, the older generation was exactly the same – but the crazy youths of the town had all grown up, changed, and some moved out.  All the people Rory knew growing up had moved on.  Lane was in a band, Jess wrote a book, Paris had fulfilled her dream of Harvard and Dean was in investments out on the west coast.

Rory drove past her mother's house, checking for a car.  Not seeing the jeep, she moved onto the diner, where it was out front.  A smile crept across her lips and she parked next to her mother's car.  Entering the diner, Lorelai's back was to her, but Luke looked up.

"Rory!"

"Luke!"

Lorelai spun around and lept off her stool, "Kid!  How are ya?"  She ran over to give her daughter a big hug.

"I'm great mom," Rory replied, grinning at her mom, "Jess is sorry he couldn't make it."

Lorelai nodded knowingly, "Give him time."

"I am.  So Luke, how's business?"

"Good.  But it's slumped a little, you haven't visited lately to order ridiculous amounts of food."

"I'll get right on that, then.  Could I get a coffee, cheeseburger, French fries and an ice cream…oh, and a cookie!"

"Should I get a U-Haul or do you just want that in separate courses?"

"Hey, you asked me to order a lot!"

"I merely said I missed your patronage."

"Same thing."

"So, Gilmore." Lorelai interjected, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really.  Working at the Times, hanging out with Lane, seeing Jess…"

Luke's head shot up at Jess' name, "How is he?"

Rory looked uncomfortable, "He's good, Luke.  The book's doing really well-"

"Thanks to you!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"Yeah, I did an interview with him on the book, that's how we reconnected…"

"Oh.  Well, that's good." Replied Luke.

"Yeah, it is." Rory shuffled nervously. Lorelai sensed the tension in the room, "So, Ror!  What are you doing to do with your mother tonight?"

"Movies and Al's?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

Later that night, Rory sat in her old room.  She was staring at the phone, should she call him?   She'd seen him like 12 hours earlier; maybe it'd look really needy.  But she missed him, a lot.  Even though she didn't see him everyday in New York, it was still comforting to know he was 10 minutes away, instead of 3 hours.  All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, you."

"Jess!  I was just going to call you." Rory smiled.

"Beat you to it.  How are you?"

"I'm okay.  It's nice to be home, I saw everyone, caught up with my mom – we watched Gross Pointe Blank and High Fidelity.  It was a John Cusack marathon."

"Sounds fun."

"It was, but I miss New York, a lot."

"New York misses you, even more."

"So what'd you do today?" Rory asked.

"Not a whole lot actually.  It was a quiet day, no book promotions or anything.  But I did go grocery shopping, which is a plus, because I now have food to eat."

"The 5 day Chinese food not agreeing with you anymore?"

"Not really.  Apparently buying take-out in bulk is not the best thing for you."

"So you're saying you're going to cook now?"

"Well, I did spend 2 mis-bent years in a diner."

"I'm hoping you learned to make cheeseburgers somewhere during that time."

"I think I know a thing or two…you take the dead cow, cook it, add some cheese and other various condiments?"

"Right on, Emeril."

"Maybe I'll get my own cooking show."

"Will you speak with a heavy accent and throw food around?"

"Of course."

"Good.  Because cooking shows these days are far too rigid."

"I agree." Replied Jess.

"Well, I should get going," concluded Rory, preparing to say goodnight.

"Ok."

"So, I'll talk to you-"

"Ror?" interrupted Jess.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Rory paused for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"I love you, Jess." She replied softly, hanging up the phone with a smile. 

Sitting for a moment, Rory climbed off her bed and wandered into the living room.

"Mom?"

"Offspring?"

"I think I'm going home early." Lorelai turned around suddenly,

"Why?"

"Because Jess loves me."

* * *

Two days later, Rory had just finished packing the last of her clothes.

"Rory!" whined Lorelai.

"What?"

"Why do you have to go home?"

"Because I miss Jess."

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?  I've been here for 2 days, I've spent time with you, I'll see you again." Laughed Rory.

"It's still not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

"What kind of idiot invented that phrase?"

"I dunno, some one smart." Rory responded with a grin, knowing she was baiting her mother.

"Will you at least come to Luke's for breakfast?"

"Of course, I was going to anyway."

"Yay!  Let's go now!"

"Ok," replied Rory absentmindedly, looking around at her room. "I think I've got everything."

"Good.  To Luke's!"

"To Luke's."

* * *

One misplaced shoe and an outfit change later, Rory and Lorelai approached the diner.  However, Rory immediately noticed something out of place.  She stopped, staring at the alien object.

"What?" asked Lorelai, curiously.

"It's just…it's just.  Have you seen that car before?"

"No…it's fancy though.  Very pretty.  Shiny."

"I think I know the person who owns that car," muttered Rory, walking quickly the rest of the way to Luke's.

"Rory!  What the heck?  Wait for your old mother!"

Rory burst into Luke's diner, scanning the room.  Immediately, she noticed a familiar mop of dark hair, talking to Luke.  What the heck was he doing here?  He didn't want to come before…

"Jess?"

"Rory, hey."

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome?"

"Well no but, wait yes, yes you are.  It's just, why are you here?  Are you sick?  Tired?  Were you traveling?  Did you need to stop for food and water?  A pee break?"

"I came here for a few reasons."

"Which are?" Rory inquired.

At that moment, Lorelai burst into the diner, "What'd I miss?"

"To apologize to Luke, to visit those who still remember me, to ask you to marry me," replied Jess, staring at Rory.

The whole diner went silent, even Lorelai sensed that this was perhaps a wise moment to be quiet.

"What?" exclaimed Rory.

"I'm a very busy guy.  Should I get down on one knee?  I don't really know your style, I want to do it right."

"I don't really care how you do it; I just want you to do it."

"Okay." Jess slowly climbed off the car stool and knelt onto the grimy floor of the diner, "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: And that's all, kids!  I'm done!  Finished!  But how was it?  I liked the end, different from other stories I write.  I usually have a couple of romancesque type scenes in the end, kissing, "I love yous," the usual.  Well, this story had a similar ending, but it was less mushy and corny, but was still very romantic.  I want to thank everyone who supported my first try at fan fiction, I have always been an originals writer.  I find myself writing fan fiction a lot more now, because honestly, my characters in my originals annoy the living shit out of me!  LOL.  If you want to see my other stories, you can look me up at fictionpress.net.  I have 2 completed stories and 2 that I started but haven't gone anywhere with.   Anyway, I'm in the process of getting ideas for my new fic, if you have any suggestions – give me a shout!  I'm totally open.  One last thing before I end this VERY LONG author's note, does anyone else find Jess' character as of late, extremely annoying?  He's being such a brat and is treating Rory like garbage.  Before, when he was all rude and rebellious, it was really sexy.  Now it's just jerk worthy because he's hurting the girl who really likes him, and wants to have sex with him!  Now that's just bad.  Also, I'm anti-Jess spin-off.  Let Jess and Rory stay together, and let Jess get his shit together!

Completed: February 20, 2003

Copyright: Neurotic Coffee.


End file.
